ALGÚN DÍA TE ALCANZARÉ (CITRUS)
by Erza Natt Scarlett
Summary: El amor sobrepasa límites, eso dice la gente y eso creía Yuzu hasta que descubrió que la vida no siempre es justa con el amor y olvidar para seguir adelante será la solución.


**_CAPITULO 1: ANILLOS Y PROMESAS._**

Caminaba con cierta prisa una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas y mirada fría, observaba su reloj con preocupación

Me seguirá esperando? Se preguntaba la chica con prisas.

Apresuro el paso y llego a un aula con el número 2-A en la placa superior, jalo la puerta corrediza y aprecio a una chica recostada en un pupitre, usaba sus manos como almohada y tenía su cabeza en dirección a la puerta con los ojos cerrados, ella dormía.

La chica pelinegra se acercó al lado de ella y la miro tiernamente, con sus dedos recorrió los cabellos Rubios de aquella joven a la que miraba embelesada hasta que la saco de sus pensamientos el pitido de su reloj marcaban las 8 de la noche, era tarde así que decidió despertar a la rubia.

-Yuzu... despierta -le susurro la pelinegra llamándola con dulzura mientras la meneaba despacio por el hombro.

La rubia abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio a la pelinegra y sin pensarlo le dedico una sonrisa dormilona y se tallo los ojos para poder despertarse.

-¿Mei.. Qué hora es? -le dijo con tono bajo y bostezando

-Son las 8 pm Yuzu, lamento la tardanza pero teníamos mucho trabajo -contesto Mei retrocediendo.

-Tan tarde? En fin, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta ni nada -dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se levantaba. –Nos vamos ya? -pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La rubia se giró al ver que su acompañante no le contestaba pero tampoco se movía de su sitio, a lo que opto por acercarse, tomarla de la cintura y propinarle un suave beso rápido pero tierno, la pelinegra se quedó sorprendida por aquel acto de la rubia, que se alejaba unos pasos de ella mientras le sonreía.

-Mei piensas quedarte en la escuela? Vamos apresúrate para ir a cenar tengo hambre -Dijo Frotándose el estómago.

-Yuzu, donde está el anillo? -le pregunto la pelinegra algo molesta.

-El anillo? -pregunto extrañada la rubia

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, solo miro fríamente a la rubia y recorría con sus dedos aquel anillo de su mano derecha.

-Ah el anillo, lo traigo aquí, Mei creías que lo había perdido? Solo lo he puesto en esta cadena así estará más seguro que si lo llevo en el dedo, este anillo es lo más valioso para mi Mei, lo cuidare con mi vida

Dijo la rubia algo torpe y metió su mano en su playera y saco una cadena dorada con un anillo colgando de él, la rubia sonreía mientras miraba el anillo con una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor. La pelinegra se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras de la rubia y miro el anillo en su mano derecha y sonrió tiernamente.

-Te entiendo... esto es muy especial... -dijo la pelinegra en un susurro para evitar ser escuchada por la otra joven.

-Mei decías algo -dijo la rubia que salió del trance, mirando a la pelinegra con la vista baja.

-Oh no nada importante, solo preguntaba si ya estabas preparada para las finales de soccer? -dijo Mei cambiando el tema

-Pues sí, pero aún hay que afinar detalles, no tarda en llover -dijo la rubia con una mueca mirando por la ventana como empezaba a lloviznar

-Sí, tienes razón, es mejor irnos ya -dijo la pelinegra despreocupada.

Y así se dirigieron ambas chicas a la salida, al llegar se encontraron con que se arreciaba la lluvia, ambas permanecieron por unos instantes mirando la lluvia.

-Mei, no quiero molestar pero has traído paraguas? El mío lo he dejado en casa como siempre -dijo la rubia rascándose la nuca avergonzada

-Yuzu siempre olvidas el paraguas pero si, traigo uno -dijo sacando un paraguas color carmín de su bolso.

Ambas caminaron a casa, la rubia le contaba chistes a la pelinegra quien solo se limitaba a dar una medio sonrisa. Al llegar a casa solo se limitaron a hacer su rutina que era cenar, tomar un baño y recostarse adormir.

Después de unas horas Mei no podía dormir, seguía mirando el anillo que le había dado Yuzu ya hace 2 meses, lo acaricio con sus dedos recordando aquellas palabras que le dedico Yuzu.

"Em... Mei gracias por lo de hoy... gracias a ti, no mentiré sobre mis sentimientos nunca más, así que... de ahora en adelante así... que no voy a perder de vista estos sentimientos y ahí algo que quiero darte... Quiero que aceptes esto -dijo extendiendo una caja con anillos."

Me quede paralizada al ver esos anillos frente a mí y Yuzu empezó a ponerse nerviosa como siempre, pero no pude decirle lo que en verdad sentía... y opte por decirle que lo colocara en el dedo que gustase y así lo hizo... pero las lágrimas brotaron sin poder detenerlas y ella se asustó pero no sé porque se asusta tan pronto de mis reacciones, tal vez es por mi manera fría de ser... así soy y no puedo evitarlo quiero demostrarle y decirle que la amo como ella a mí me ama pero siempre he sido así... y no puedo cambiar pensó con enojo.

-No pude decir nada... en ese momento... -dijo la pelinegra girando y quedando frente a la rubia dormida. -No te dejare Yuzu... estaré a tu lado, esta es mi promesa -dijo susurrando besando su anillo y acariciando de nuevo a la rubia en su mejilla -Jamás me alejare de ti.

Al terminar aquellas palabras se giró dando la espalda a la rubia, y se dispuso a dormir.

...

Buenas tardes! Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto que con todo amor escribo para ustedes.

Att: su autora que los ama


End file.
